


TeaCakes Head Cannon Battle

by torchwoodgeek



Series: TeaCake Head cannon battle [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: head cannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodgeek/pseuds/torchwoodgeek
Summary: Here is where I will be keeping the written version of the headcannons I talk about in my headcannon series on my youtube channel "Jessie Tea". https://t.co/VFafxkhyQv I recommend both reading this and watching my videos as there are some detail I go into in here that I don't mention in the video and vice-versa,  but you could read this as a stand alone piece If you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the TeaCake Head Cannon Battle! 
> 
>  
> 
> What is Head Cannon? 
> 
> Definition: Head Cannon is a fandom word that means an individual fan's internal, personal belief of what is true to the fictional universe. Head Cannons are specific to each fan and they are basically ideas that fan has about the fictional characters they love and the fictional universe those characters belong to.
> 
> Head Cannons are not shown on screen or written in the original story. You can't prove them because they are not part of the original work of fiction. In fact, all head Cannons are by default disproven because they are not actually a part of the original story. They are made up ideas that each fan carries in his heart.
> 
> A well-know example of headcannon manifested by fans is how Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat invented parents for Sherlock Holmes when in reality, they are NEVER mentioned in the original stories by Sir ACD. Mr. Gatiss and Mr. Moffat are simple two fan boys who love the original fictional characters and decided to try to invent little extra ideas to fill in the gaps where Sir ACD never gave the readers any information. They respect and love Sir ACD's original characters and that shines through in their modern adaptation. 
> 
> How did this TeaCake Head Cannon Battle originate?  
> My friend John and I are massive Sherlock Holmes fanboys as well. John is my nerd friend who is addicted to Sherlock Holmes in a way that like literally he might want to seriously begin attending support meetings. He's a *massive* fan boy. He and I enjoy creating little Head Cannon ideas to exchange. We mostly do this because, well tis fun to impress a friend and we think we are really clever blokes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Our number one rule for Head Cannon Battles is that the headcannons we invent must respect the established character's existing personality and known back story. Like we couldn't just say "I think Sherlock Holmes is actually three adolescent boys in a trench coat." or "John Watson is a French pastry chef."  
> These have naught to do with the actual fictional characters and their established personalities. Fans use the term "Out of Character."
> 
> But like John Watson, as written by Sir ACD, described himself as "LAZY" in original cannon. In BBC programme they established that he drinks tea while sat in front of EastEnders. So a plausible head cannon could be "John Watson enjoys watching celebrity French pastry chef make fancy desserts on reality tv programme." Or something like that. You get it. You understand the rules of our Head Cannon Battles. Ok. So I'd like to share our Head Cannon Battles with all of you

BBC SHERLOCK HEAD CANNON BATTLE ROUND ONE.

S1E1 

The Blog

Prior to relocating to 221B Baker, SH wrote on his blog, The Science of Deduction, that a misunderstanding with his landlord was his reason for moving flats. Dr. Mike Stamford contacts SH through his blog regarding the move and they discuss no longer posting items to the old address. The two men have several exchanges through the blog.

 

To me, this means Dr. MS and SH are colleagues with an amicable professional relationship that is friendly and respectful.

We know Dr. MS is professor at Barts.

We know Dr. MoH mentioned that SH earned Master Chemistry (she said that prior to John's stag do when Sherlock came to her to ask her help to make a potion that would slow the effects of alcohol in their bodies.)

We know IRL, a civilian like SH would not be legally allowed in mortuary pathology lab. I like to think Sherlock helps out there at Barts laboratory in exchange for being able to use the pricey equipment such as centrifuges and mass spectrometers. But that can be a head cannon story for later.

I like to think that there have been occasions where Dr. MS needed guest lecturers to speak to his bright young uni learners and he recruited SH and possibly even Dr. MoH to speak to his classes a few times. Makes logical sense considering how respectful Dr. MS is towards SH. As well the professor seems to not only understand but also accept SH personality. Dr. MS not only knows what SH is like but he is not put off by the chemist.

My first head cannon starts here: In my mind, weeks prior to S1E1, I think SH did something "a bit not good" in his old flat on Montague that possibly violated the terms of his lease rental agreement. His landlord asked him to leave. Logically, the consulting detective probably only insulted his landlord with one of his overly personal deductions. You know like how he did to the man with the backfire car in the field or like....ya know...everyone he meets. He could've been rude and hurt his landlord's feelings or something.

But, in my head cannon, I like to think he set off a series of controlled explosions. I have absolutely not one shred of proof for thinking this. However, the idea is a relevant part of my head cannon. If u will indulge me a moment, I can explain my head cannon idea of how SH got evicted from his flat.

So, in a sassy flirty quip to his flat mate, SH threatens to start exploding JW's cans of beer if the doctor would not come down and socialise with him. (this is in a comment on John's blog) 

 

My friend John thinks this is such a creative and adorable thing for the BBC show runners to imagine! Really clever and unique idea. We know BBC SH does not imbibe alcohol except on rare occasions. (I have several theories regarding his discussion to not drink, for now put another drawing pin there and let's move on ok.)

I think, prior to living w JW, SH was very isolated and lonely. There are unrecorded script scenes where DI GL gets nervous abt SH being too near the edge of a rooftop. The audience would have learnt SH was quite suicidal. Many viewers believe that his loneliness is why he kept up his blog The Science of Deduction in the first.

I agree with that idea.

We know SH and JW first make introductions after Christmas holiday season.

We know as well that the Holmes clan does not go in for family Christmas dos nor do they even attempt those well wishing Christmas phone calls.

Remember what brother MyH said when SH phoned him at Christmas to say IA would be found dead?

So based on all that info, here's my head cannon idea of how SH left his old flat on Montague: SH was alone and bored during Christmas holiday. He bought beers, didn't drink them. He got cardice (called "dry ice" in weirdo American speak) called "carbon dioxide liquid" in proper science speak. He amused himself by chilling the beer cans one by one to sub zero temperatures. Then recording the exact time and temperature at which each beer exploded. Would have been a fun "experiment" for a lonely, friendless chemist. Specifically, when each super chilled can of beer got warm again, the carbonation within the can would have made the aluminium bulge out then suddenly and violently explode. I like to think SH enjoyed watching that happen in a childlike, giggly way. There he is, a tall lean man alone at Christmas holiday. His goggles, his gloves, a long clamp tongs to manipulate the cans in the cold cardice. 

With a great crack, the can explodes and showers beer all over! And it's raining fizzy beer in his flat and he's laughing like a little happy nerdboy sprog with his first chemistry set! As well as the thrill of beer volcanoes, he might have liked the way the sublimation of cardice made his flat all foggy like a spooky haunted moor. Cardice does that as it evaporates at ambient temperature. So he would be standing knee-deep in this lovely white cloud mist. Would be really aesthetic. Could have made SH feel happy like a proper mad scientist Dr. Frankenstein. Billowing mist and beer rain. Silly fun for a lonely chemist at Christmas. [include still screen captures of SH dressed in his nerd scientist gear

We know from the BBC programme that SH does many less-than-legal "experiments" in Mrs. Hudson's flat. He might have been evicted from Montague for illegally interfering with human remains (as he's seen repeatedly doing in 221B Baker Street) In Sir ACD's original stories Watson remarks about finding human remains in their butter dish. EW! (︶⋒︺) I might evict someone for that!

That is of course obvious and plausible. The landlord discovering blow torched eyeballs or thumbs in microwave and getting all judgemental about SH's apparent lack of respect for the dead. That could have happened. 

But I personally prefer to imagine his landlord bit his head off for soaking the ceiling and wallpaper in exploded beer. And SH is squishing his shoes in the carpet and snapping at his poor landlord like "It's for science" okay? 

 

And the landlord is looking at the unrentable state of his soggy flat like "Frick this nutter! I don't give a toss how scary his brother is. This eejit is out! Let him sleep in a skip for all I care!" So he gives SH 24 hrs notice to vacate the lease.

So in my head cannon, SH is too prideful and stubborn to admit to his "archenemy" brother that he's failed at life...yet again. We know he's really only got one advocate and that is Mycroft, whom he considers a nemesis...because...something to do with Smurf or Action Man or something.

Sherlock explodes a big mess all over Montague flat and gets evicted. He won't go to his brother. So he finds a way on his own. The famous duo of 221B Baker Street is born! Yay!!!


End file.
